Unnatural
by patricia51
Summary: Set in the TV series "Grace Under Fire". A chance remark about a long-ago incident leads to a surprise encounter between best friends. Femslash. Grace/Nadine


Unnatural by patricia51

(Set in the TV series "Grace Under Fire". A chance remark about a long-ago incident leads to a surprise encounter between best friends. Femslash. Grace/Nadine)

(Takes place during the second season when Nadine had left Wade and moved in with Grace.)

"You're kidding!"

"Cross my heart."

"Where did she get an idea like that?"

"Who knows? Jean sees things no one else does, whether they exist or not."

With that, Grace Kelly leaned back against the couch, shook her blonde head and smiled at her best friend, usual neighbor and, for the last few weeks, additional roommate. Nadine Swoboda laughed and shook her head as well.

"She really said that?"

Grace nodded. "Only my ex-mother-in-law could believe, much less blurt out in public, that you and I are living together in an 'Unnatural Relationship'."

Nadine sighed. "Jean would say that. And believe it too, probably."

"What do you expect? Jean lives in a world of her own sometimes. She still thinks that her son Jimmy is 'a real catch' and tells me all the time what a mistake it was to divorce him. She completely refused to believe that Jimmy had, heck still has, a drinking problem and knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could never, ever be abusive and those claims, and hospital visits, of mine, were all made up out of spite."

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon at the Kelly house and the two women were lingering into the late morning over coffee and conversation. The kids were gone with their grandparents for the day. Grace acknowledged that, whatever her faults were, Jean was a good grandmother and her husband Emmett was both a good guy and a superior grandfather. So it was just them.

Grace hoped that using the "divorce" word wasn't stirring thoughts in Nadine's mind. Yes, she was upset with having discovered that her husband Wade had made out with an old girlfriend. It was why Nadine was living here now. But Grace had to wonder if there wasn't more to the situation than that. Sure, Nadine had every right to be angry but...

It seemed like marriage, in Nadine's mind anyway, came with an expiration date. Her first two had both ended between three and a half to four years after the "I do's". And that period of time fit right into how long she and Wade had been together. Had she been looking for a reason?

She dismissed the thoughts. Too early to say what was going to happen and besides, it was too nice and comfortable a day to have gloomy thoughts. Besides, Nadine was laughing. Grace wrenched her attention back to her friend.

'I'll bet that the closest that either one of us has come to any 'unnatural relationship' was that night we snuck off to go see 'Earth, Wind and Fire'. Remember? We staggered out of the arena and just fell into the car. That was when you kissed me."

"I kissed you?" Grace demurred. "As I recall, you kissed ME."

"No way! Not only did you kiss me but I'm pretty sure you grabbed my boob when you did."

Grace sniffed. "If anyone grabbed a boob it had to be you. Mine, just like back then, are bigger and more worth grabbing." In truth, although she did vaguely recall that night, she wasn't sure anything at all like that had happened. But then again, maybe it did. They had been pretty wasted.

"Besides, if I DID kiss you I do not doubt that it would be burned in your memory!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it!"

Both women were laughing now. The whole thing was funny! So why did Grace find herself sliding along the couch towards Nadine? Why was her best friend doing the same thing? And why was Grace's mouth suddenly dry and why was her heart beating faster? Finally, what was the look in Nadine's eyes and was it reflected in her own gaze locked on her friend's. And why was Nadine's chest heaving? And damn, that chest was doing things to Grace's whirling mind she had never imagined.

Then their lips were meeting. Nadine's mouth opened to hers and Grace wrapped her friend up in her arms, pulling her as close as she ever had brought anyone into an embrace. The other woman's body felt so good against hers, so warm and Grace marvelled at how Nadine seemed to mold to her own body. Her right hand was now indeed on Nadine's breast and she could feel its softness as well as the hardness of the nipple poking through bra and top. Her left hand ran down the redhead's back to cup the firm ass and squeeze. God, it all felt so damn good.

Then it was Nadine's turn to act. She pushed Grace down and straddle her. In one swift motion, she tore her top off and threw it aside. The white bra followed in seconds and Nadine leaned forward, offering her bare breasts to Grace, who hungrily accepted them. She tried to completely swallow one pert breast and then the other, going back and forth. She swirled her tongue over them from tip to base and the delightful valley between them. Hard pink nipples were tapped, rolled and tugged; making Nadine moan with happiness.

The other woman was not letting Grace do all the work. The blonde woman realized her top had been pushed up, allowing a warm hand to rub her now exposed belly. Nor did it stop there but slid down. Grace felt her jeans giving way and that warm hand slipped further, under her panties. Automatically Grace's legs parted, giving Nadine's hand access and then the blonde arched with a loud gasp as the other woman curled two fingers inside her already soaking wetness and pressed the heel of her hand against Grace's no longer concealed clit.

Nadine took advantage of Grace's loss of control to yank down her exposed bra in order to seize a dark brown nipple first in her lips and then in her teeth. One good head shake was all it took to bring Grace to the edge of her orgasm, an edge she fell off when she locked her arms around Nadine and rolled her underneath her. Not only did the red-head not lose her grip on Grace's nipple but for a moment the blonde thought all five of the other woman's fingers, including thumb, and half her hand, had been rammed up inside her.

Apparently, it was only four fingers, the rest of Nadine's hand trapped between them. From the sounds and wiggles that the other woman was making under her, Grace surmised that the hand was hitting Nadine's clit as well as her own. So Grace braced her knees and began to thrust against her friend. It must have been working right for Nadine as she bounced under Grace and announced the arrival of her orgasm with a loud cry. It certainly was working for Grace who had her second explosion immediately after.

It seemed that it was high time now to get rid of the rest of their clothing. Grace's jeans were nearly at her ankles and Nadine's slacks had somehow been unfastened and worked down to her knees, along with her panties. Frantic kicks saw everything below their waists disposed of, leaving only Grace's top and bra. Nadine helped Grace get rid of those, although the blonde realized instantly an ulterior motive was involved.

For when the pulling and the shifting were finished Nadine was straddling Grace's face and running her hands over her breasts and sides. To keep her balance, the red-head had her left foot planted on the floor and her right hand on the back of the couch. She wiggled and Grace reached up, grabbed Nadine's hips and pulled her down until her lips and tongue could part the tangled wet red curls and feast on her friend.

Okay, this was something she had never done before. She hadn't even dreamed of this. Much. But it seemed as natural as all the rest, spearing Nadine with her tongue, licking her parted slit and clamping her mouth on her pussy to suck and chew. And Nadine fell face forward, shover her face between Grace's legs and proceeded to demonstrate she was a quick learner when it came to eating pussy.

This time, marvelous as it was, just didn't take long. Both women shuddered with their release in only a few moments. Nadine barely managed to turn around, after a couple of long, last licks and wiggle into an embrace with Grace.

"Mmmm," sighed Nadine happily.

"You can say that again," responded Grace.

The two women cuddled together, fingers running gently up and down each others' bodies as they caught their breath and allowed their hearts to slow. They shared a laugh as they threatened to topple off the couch, there not being enough room for the pair of them side-by-side. With a snort, Grace sat up, nearly spilling Nadine from the couch and stood up. She reached down to the other woman.

"What?" a still rather dazed Nadine asked even as she accepted the offered hand and its assistance to get her to her feet.

"Enough couch," replied the blonde. "To the bed!"

Nadine laughed merrily and headed for the stairs. Grace followed, her eyes drinking in the nude form of her best friend and now lover. Her heart quickened again as she thought of several items hidden in the drawer of her nightstand and she broke into a near run and she imagined the body ahead of her tied to her four-poster bed while she used each and every one of those toys on it. She hoped that Nadine would enjoy it all as much as Grace expected to.

She did. And none of it seemed unnatural at all.

(The End)


End file.
